He Can't Be Mine
by Kenjii Dae
Summary: NONE OF RE IS MINE! ONLY KAY BELONGS TO ME!
1. Chapter 1

**NONE OF RESIDENT EVIL BELONGS TO ME, JUST KAY DOES!**

"Wesker!" I called from my spot on the roof. It had been over an hour since he had left for the bathroom. I was beginning to worry about him; I always do. I finally just jumped off my perch, and went to look for him. I called his name higher then I could count. "Kay, go back to the roof," he yelled back. "Why~?" I whined, walking up to him, "I wanna stay with you~." "No," he said sternly, casting a deadly glance at me. I know his weak points though; I used every trick I know! I used: sexy, moe, intimidation, etc., then I remembered HE HAS NO WEAK POINT! I sniffed ,and began to walk away, but I recollected the one thing that can stop even Wesker in his tracks. I turned around, heading straight back at him.

Wesker looked at me quizzically, "What are you d-?" He was cut short by the fact that my lips had connected with his. He pushed me away, and I fell to the floor with a thud that echoed all throughout the mansion. My head hurt like it had just been thrown into one of the pillars in the main hall. Oh wait, IT HAD BEEN! "Owww~," I said, "That hurt~!" He stalked off toward the East Wing, and I couldn't help myself. I glomped him. Of course, I got thrown again. It was worth it, though. I lay sprawled on the floor, pain seeping through my back, as he walked over. He sighed, "You ok?" All I could do was lay there, looking up at him. He sighed again, and picked me up.

I winced in pain, as a cracking sound came from my back. It felt like I had pulled something out of place. Wesker walked me into one of the several infirmaries on the premises. He set me down on one of the tables, and began to relocate my joints. It hurt like hell, but I kept my mouth shut. "A-A-Albert.," after four minutes of it, I had to take a rest. Realizing why I had stopped him, he released me. "You ok?" he asked. "U-um. I think so…" I really didn't feel ok, but I didn't want him to regret anything. Though, I don't know why I thought he would regret anything, he's "Wesker". I sighed, I may not want to, but I have to realize; he doesn't love me. I may love him, but could never share my feelings.

Wesker noticed the tears welling in my eyes he asked, "What is wrong?" I snapped back into reality at his question, "Wha? Oh…Um, I-I'm fine." "Are you sure?" it sounded like concern, but it was probably just because I was his number one experiment. He must not want anything to happen to his weapon. I was tired, so I told him good night, and headed off to my room. When inside, I wobbled over to my king size canopy bed, and face planted into my pillow. I lie there for a while, and thought about today's events. It would be hours before I fell asleep, but at least I know Wesker is out there, just a few rooms down, listening in case I cry out in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

I passed yet another gas station. I had seen it so many times before, and I dreaded this "walk-by" of the events that I have seen over and over. Somehow, though, they always get worse. They just get more gruesome, and violent. I was back in Raccoon City. All I could hear were screams of terror, and agony, coupled with the bone-chilling moans of zombies. The streets were strewn with bodies, dead, and undead; the sewer ran red, with blood. In this twisted reality I couldn't control myself. I wanted to run away, back home to Albert, but that is where I was headed anyways.

All I could do was watch first-hand as I slaughtered all the Umbrella employees, ripping them apart, and smashing their mortal heads. When done with them, I burst into Wesker's private laboratory, my silver eyes darting about the room wildly. He stood calmly in the middle of the small lab, as he always does here. Then, he said the words I knew he would, in the same commanding tone. "Abort your actions." I went through the same actions as always. I flitted up to him and grabbed his head with my bloodstained hands. I turned his head, until I heard a horrid cracking sound. I kept twisting it; I could feel the skin beginning to pull, and tug. The blood squirted, and flowed as I ripped his head clean off his shoulders.

Wesker's POV

I awoke to screaming from down the hall. It sounded like Kay's voice, so got out of bed, and headed towards the sound. As I walked, the screams grew more desperate, and I quickened my pace. I opened her door to find her squirming, and screaming in terror, on her bed. I rushed over, and began to shake her, "Kay!" She kept screaming, and thrashing around, "Kay!" I restrained her, so she wouldn't harm herself and covered her mouth. I also plugged her nose, so she couldn't breathe. I hated to do this to her, but it was the only way to wake her up. She tried to gasp for air, but was denied. After a few more, unsuccessful, attempts her eyes popped wide open. I removed my hands from her face, and she gulped down the air as if she hadn't breathed in years.

"Are you alright," I asked. She looked at me, as if just then noticing my presence in the room. Kay looked pitiful, "Do you feel well?" She was pale, and fragile-looking. Her eyes were dull, and full of self inflicted fear. I removed the black, leather glove from my right hand, and placed my hand on her forehead. "You're freezing." I said, feeling her ice-cold temperature. "I will get a medic," I assured her, "Stay in bed."

Kay's POV

I was terrified; he had left me alone. I wanted to cry out for him to come back, but couldn't find my voice. So, he left. I didn't know this until later, but my whole life was about to change.

END OF INTRODUCTION


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Shit," I cursed under my breath as I fired my last shot into a zombie's head. I ran down the debris-strewn street, jumping and dodging my way through the infected crowds. I stopped when I came upon the body of what seemed to be an Umbrella employee. He had broken glasses on his crooked nose. It looked like he was dead, but I knew better. His skin was rotted and falling off, and his fingers were twitching in an odd, distorted way. A slow moan escaped his lips, and I realized he was still in his right mind. I grabbed him by the collar of his white, bloodstained shirt, and pulled him into a sitting position. "Can you hear me," I yelled into his grimy face, "Listen to me!" His eyes opened. "Where is your boss," I screamed, "Where is Wesker!" He groaned again, so I shook him. "Answer me," I screeched. He twitched and groaned in my grasp. I dropped him harshly onto the bloody asphalt, and drew my custom built handgun, Black Plague, from it's holster on my hip.

I held it to his head, and stopped when I remembered that I was out of ammo. I replaced my handgun, and took out my gun blade. This made me think of a man I had met a few weeks ago. It had been on the first day of the incident, when I met a tall brunette, his grey-blue eyes twinkled at the thought of his first day on the job at the Raccoon City Police Department. I wished him good luck, and, later on, ran into him again. He told me to get out of the city, and gave me a knife. He apologized for the fact that he could only give me knife, and not a gun, but I thanked him just the same. We went our separate ways, and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since then.

I was drawn out of my memories as the man moaned again. I stabbed the blade into his skull all the way to the hilt, then pulled it out. I wiped the blood off on the hem of his red-stained lab coat. After this I stood, and continued on my search for Albert.

Wesker's POV

I awoke to sound of knocking at my door. I rose from my bed and, annoyed, opened my door. A young researcher was standing there with a clipboard in one hand. She blushed a little, reminding me that I had no shirt on. "What is it," I asked in an aggravated tone. She tore her eyes from my abs. The young girl immediately looked at the floor after seeing my devilish eyes. "Speak," I commanded, beginning to regret ever opening the door. These feelings left me with her next statement. "A-a B.O.W has e-e-escaped." I glared at her with my blood-red, glowing eyes, "I will be right there." I closed the door on her fair face, and threw on a shirt, and my sunglasses. I walked out, heading towards my jet Porsche 911. I arrived at the laboratory, to find it in a state of panic. I noticed, though, that one man was standing calmly. "Hello William," I said, approaching him. He turned to me, and held out his right hand, witch I proceeded to shake, "Hello Albert." His voice was the usual, grim, and on the deep side. "Well, what escaped?" I was tired, and aggravated. This, apparently, showed in my voice, and body language.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Birkin was a smart man, but he had a very annoying flaw. He has a sense of humor. He could tell I wasn't in the mood, and continued to lead me through the chaos. "As I asked," I insisted, "what escaped?" Birkin grabbed a clipboard from a young man in a lab coat, and skimmed through it. He stopped and handed the clipboard to me. I froze mid-step as I saw the B.O.W report. "Albert?" I could not believe what I was reading! "Albert, are you alright?" I read it over, and over, but it made no sense! "Is this true?" My voice sounded shaky; this unsettled Birkin. "Albert, do feel alright?" I couldn't take my eyes from the name on the page. The report read:

B.O.W REPORT

Name: Kay Lorain Redfield

Age: 14

Blood Type: O

Siblings: Chris, Claire

Virus: GTX-5 Version 6

Subject has become increasingly violent. She refuses to eat or drink, and continues to call out the name "Wesker." We have had her for several months now, and are beginning to recognize some patterns in her tests. Her mental state has come crashing down since we captured her. She is set completely on finding, and destroying a man named Albert Wesker. We

I couldn't read any more of the report. I handed the clipboard back to Birkin. I turned to walk away, "Albert?" I stopped, "Any orders?" My voice was dark, and full of determination. "Find her."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Kay's POV

"HELP!" I could hear someone, but I didn't have time to stop. "Gh! H-help me!" I stopped, recognizing the voice. I ran towards the sound. He was surrounded by infectees, of the T-Virus. I ran through them, tearing their worthless bodies to shreds. When I had killed the rest of them off I walked over to the same man I had met on the first day of the incident. "Thanks." I nodded him a you're welcome. "Hey, you're that girl," he was looking at me as if he had seen me die. "Yes, I am." He held out his hand, "Name's Leon Kennedy." I shook his hand, "Kay, Kay Redfield." He withdrew his hand, and gave me a shocked look, "Redfield?" "Yes." I was confused, but kept up my calm façade. "Claire didn't tell me about you. Are you sisters?" I shook my head, "I don't know anyone named Claire." He seemed confused. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No. It's ok." I looked back at an approaching zombie, "We had better move." Leon glanced in the direction I was looking and nodded. When we had come to a stopping point I grabbed his arm, gently pulling him over to me. He gave me a confused look, "What is it?" I couldn't keep walking, not with the infection spreading. "Go." He looked down- that's when I realized I was on the ground. His mouth was moving, but I heard nothing. My consciousness was fading. He looked scared. No, worried, he looked worried. Couldn't think. Couldn't breath. Everything stops. Black.

Wesker's POV

My head was spinning. Kay wants to kill me! No. No no no! She can't really want to… I left the lab, and headed to my study. Halfway there I changed my mind and headed back to my room. Upon opening the door I was pounced on by the only other person allowed to enter my chambers. "Where ya been?" Steve stared up at me in defiance of my "no hug" policy. "I was busy," and still was. "The lab _again?" "Yes, Steve, again. I own this place you know. I have to keep it in order." Steve rolled his eyes at the word order, and released me from his arms. "Uh-huh I hear that every day Al!" He was in a whiny mood today, oh well. "Steve, I know you're-" "Can I… um…" I could tell exactly what he wanted. "Next time you can come to the lab with me." He looked up at me happily, "Thanks Al!" "You are welcome. Now come on it's time for bed." Steve nodded, and that night, lying next to the only person I was truly close to, I wished I didn't have to work. I just wanted to stay right there. I knew the inevitable, though, my routine would continue, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen._

_Leon's POV_

"_Kay?" I didn't know what was happening. One second she was pulling my arm, the next she's out like a light! "Kay!" I yelled, trying to find the source of the problem. When I found it, I wished I hadn't. There, on the side of her stomach, was a huge chunk of rotting flesh. I assumed it to be where a zombie had bitten her. Pulling her shirt back down with one hand, I drew my gun with the other. "I'm sorry," I didn't want to do this to her, but. No. It's not "Kay" anymore "it" is what it is. Now it was just another flesh eating monster. I pressed the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger. Her blood splattered everywhere. No! "It", not "her". I stood up, took one last long glace at what I had done, and ran to find a way out of the nightmare that would soon only be known in memories as "The Raccoon City Incident"._


End file.
